


Cut Loose

by yoohoopuddin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohoopuddin/pseuds/yoohoopuddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian thinks it will be amusing to get Richard drunk and thus decides to try it as soon as his boss drives away for a meeting. Little does he know, that Richard has actually been waiting for this opportunity for quite the while himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Loose

Sebastian had figured it would be funny to get Richard drunk. He’d lounge back on the sofa, glass of wine dangling precariously between splayed fingers, and watch the usually bottled up man spill out. So, when the opportunity actually arises, Sebastian was more than eager to pop open the wine and let the hilarity begin. Jim was away to some agonisingly boring meeting, or so he said - for all Sebastian knew with Jim, the man could be jetting off to hunt down clientèle with a pistol of his own. Sebastian ignored any thoughts on that though, set on relaxing himself for once and allowing the stress to wash away.

So, almost as soon as his boss’ car had heaved itself away from the curb and jolted down the street, Sebastian had waltzed into the kitchen, swung open the cabinet doors and plucked up the best of the wine he could find.

 

Richard was curled up in his armchair, flicking idly through some script or another as the other man sauntered into the living room, a bottle of wine and two glasses cradled in his hold.

Richard had to fight hard to hide the sparkle of excitement that glimmered in his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the sniper. Honestly, he’d been waiting for this. He’d been more than eager for a night alone with Sebastian and one where alcohol was involved could only make things for the better. He’d loosen up, slide in close to Sebastian and god, how he craved to see that neck crane back with every bellowing chuckle. Richard, being the talented actor he was, managed to repress his thoughts though, throwing Sebastian a sheepish smile that looked just the right amount of apologetic.

“Oh, Seb. I can’t-” he stammered, settling down the bundle of papers all the same.

Sebastian rolled his eyes - just as he’d expected. He rested the drink down onto the side table with a chime. “Richie, come on. It’s just a little wine. It’ll let you relax. Calm you down from all that hard work, eh?”

Richard yet again had to steady his mask. This was all going to plan. Sebastian was insistent. Wonderful.

“Well…” Richard wouldn’t crumble just yet. Best to keep it believable.

“It’ll be fun,” Sebastian tempted, slumping down on the seat opposite the smaller man and directly aside the table he’d sprawled the offering out upon. Any moment now and innocent, little Richie will give in.

“Alright,” Richard agreed, slipping out of his seat.

Sebastian broke out in a grin, reaching over to give Richard a glass and open the wine so he could pour a rather generous amount into it. Richard happily accepted, peering down in hidden anticipation as the scarlet liquid sloshed with a light twitch of his fingers.

When Sebastian drew the bottle away, he immediately set to filling up his own glass, swallowing back a swig as soon as the base of the bottle rocked against the polished oak. He smacked his lips together, savouring the sickly sweet taste lacing his tongue. 

Richard tilted his head in a flutter of amusement, continuing to shield himself from gazing at the other man’s lips quite yet. He sipped at his own drink, much to the annoyance of Sebastian who watched him with an expression of impatience. Well, the sniper was still oblivious to Richard’s plans.

-

Roughly an hour later, such plans happened to be running accordingly. Richard was draped along the couch, Sebastian propped up against the expensive leather as he himself sat on the floor.

Cut Loose

Sebastian thinks it will be fun to get Richard drunk. Little does he know that Richard actually has been waiting for this opportunity for quite some time himself.

Sebastian had figured it would be funny to get Richard drunk. He’d lounge back on the sofa, glass of wine dangling precariously between splayed fingers, and watch the usually bottled up man spill out. So, when the opportunity actually arises, Sebastian was more than eager to pop open the wine and let the hilarity begin. Jim was away to some agonisingly boring meeting, or so he said - for all Sebastian knew with Jim, the man could be jetting off to hunt down clientèle with a pistol of his own. Sebastian ignored any thoughts on that though, set on relaxing himself for once and allowing the stress to wash away.

So, almost as soon as his boss’ car had heaved itself away from the curb and jolted down the street, Sebastian had waltzed into the kitchen, swung open the cabinet doors and plucked up the best of the wine he could find.

 

Richard was curled up in his armchair, flicking idly through some script or another as the other man sauntered into the living room, a bottle of wine and two glasses cradled in his hold.

Richard had to fight hard to hide the sparkle of excitement that glimmered in his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the sniper. Honestly, he’d been waiting for this. He’d been more than eager for a night alone with Sebastian and one where alcohol was involved could only make things for the better. He’d loosen up, slide in close to Sebastian and god, how he craved to see that neck crane back with every bellowing chuckle. Richard, being the talented actor he was, managed to repress his thoughts though, throwing Sebastian a sheepish smile that looked just the right amount of apologetic.

“Oh, Seb. I can’t-” he stammered, settling down the bundle of papers all the same.

Sebastian rolled his eyes - just as he’d expected. He rested the drink down onto the side table with a chime. “Richie, come on. It’s just a little wine. It’ll let you relax. Calm you down from all that hard work, eh?”

Richard yet again had to steady his mask. This was all going to plan. Sebastian was insistent. Wonderful.

“Well…” Richard wouldn’t crumble just yet. Best to keep it believable.

“It’ll be fun,” Sebastian tempted, slumping down on the seat opposite the smaller man and directly aside the table he’d sprawled the offering out upon. Any moment now and innocent, little Richie will give in.

“Alright,” Richard agreed, slipping out of his seat.

Sebastian broke out in a grin, reaching over to give Richard a glass and open the wine so he could pour a rather generous amount into it. Richard happily accepted, peering down in hidden anticipation as the scarlet liquid sloshed with a light twitch of his fingers.

When Sebastian drew the bottle away, he immediately set to filling up his own glass, swallowing back a swig as soon as the base of the bottle rocked against the polished oak. He smacked his lips together, savouring the sickly sweet taste lacing his tongue. 

Richard tilted his head in a flutter of amusement, continuing to shield himself from gazing at the other man’s lips quite yet. He sipped at his own drink, much to the annoyance of Sebastian who watched him with an expression of impatience. Well, the sniper was still oblivious to Richard’s plans.

-

Roughly an hour later, such plans happened to be running accordingly. Richard was draped along the couch, Sebastian propped up against the expensive leather as he himself sat on the floor.

“I jus’ think ye’ need to cut loose a little more,” Sebastian slurred, head lolling to one side as he glanced up at Richard.

The actor wore a skewed, little smile in return; gaze flickering over the last driblets of what should be his last glass of wine.

“You’re always so…” Sebastian flapped his hands in the air, somehow trying to finish his sentence with a gesture. The sniper was floating in a state of contentment, a stupid beam smothering his features.

Richard decided to initiate the next step of his plan, though by now such a plan was looking more than a little woozy around the edges. He contorted himself forward all the same, abandoning the glass and trying his best not to flinch when a speckle of wine slithered across the leather and plodded onto the carpet. Sebastian noticed the spill, the stain coming like a sharp slap to wipe off his smile. He stared at Richard, baffled - even in his verging on trance stupor - to why he wasn’t skittering about in an attempt to clean it up. No, the Moriarty twin just continued to crawl forward, bending himself over the edge of the sofa.

“Rich-“   
“Sssh,” Richard’s finger planted itself upon Sebastian’s lips, shutting the man up right away. The actor was impressed he’d managed to carry that off. Then, he slowly lifted the digit away and replaced it with the warmth of his lips.

Sebastian should have scrambled away, should have yelled no, no, no. This wasn’t what he’d had in mind. He’d just wanted some babbling, some fun. This was a whole different kind of fun that he knew he’d regret as soon as they’d yanked themselves away. Best to stop it now, right? Such thoughts didn’t bother Sebastian for very long at all. His mouth slid open in reply, hands rising to - not push Richard away - but instead to tug him closer.

Richard tumbled onto Sebastian’s lap, arms reaching out to loop around the other’s wide neck and steady his stance. Sebastian had kissed him back. Oh, oh yes. It had worked. He’d guessed right. He dove in for another.

Sebastian obliged to the second kiss, mind reeling as his fingertips hovered over the jut of the other’s hipbones.

When they pulled back this time, it was with a gasp; breaths mingling over delicate skin. Richard giggled. He giggled, head lulling forward and nuzzling into the crook of Sebastian’s shoulder as he continued to laugh.

Sebastian crumbled into laughter too, every exhale a little heavier. “Rich…” He repeated the other’s name, this time not interrupted, trailing off with the twitch of a simper.

Richard just chortled in reply, tilting his head up to capture the man’s mouth once more. Sebastian deepened the touch, tongue gliding over the pink pastels of Richard’s lower lip. Oh, this was even more fantastic than Richard had imagined.

They were flush against each other in a matter of seconds, albeit intertwined with messy kisses and sloppy grips of nails. Richard straddled Sebastian’s broad hips, rocking lightly forward every so often - just to coax those beautiful, muffled moans from the depths of the sniper’s throat.

Richard had wanted this, craved this for so, so long. And now he had it. He groaned, managing somehow to ease himself away from Sebastian’s intoxicating taste.

Sebastian’s eyelids fluttered over at the noise. He clutched onto Richard tighter, the heel of his palms rubbing slow circles over flushing skin.

“We shouldn’t-” Richard choked, barely managing to remember to keep up his act through the fuzz of his drunken thoughts. Sebastian was about to reply, probably about to be ever-predictable and lure him forward.

But he was cut off. A flaw in Richard’s plan. A knife to Sebastian’s. Something they had forgotten to account for, so so stupid.   
“Shouldn’t what?” the voice trilled, a door creaking open and the clack of shallow heels creeping inside.

Richard and Sebastian thought they were dead then. Jim had caught them doing - well, what they didn’t really know. Sebastian went to yank himself away, Richard stumbled some more. However, their boss continued.

“Because I think you really should,” he drawled. Then, with a swat, Jim’s suit coat billowed to the floor. Seems everyone had plans of their own. And Jim’s was by far the most fun.


End file.
